Something about odds and a favor
by HungerFabrevans
Summary: I fixed season 4 storyline. Quinn, Rachel and Kurt come back home for Thanksgiving and Quinn decides to throw a party. What will happen when she'll meet Sam's new girlfriend. And what about her friends and her future? MUCH more inside./ I just wanted to fix some things, guys.


Hey guys this is it. My part of the deal I got with lovfabrevans (diannachordy on tumblr).

This contain some spoilers for season four. The rest of it is my imagination.

I don't own Glee.

* * *

Quinn sighed once again after she watched Rachel Berry turn sharp to the right. She clenched her fingers over a handle of the passanger's door when she felt her head falling to the left. Kurt, who was sitting in the backseat, only rolled his eyes at Rachel's driving skills over his iPhone. It was twelve hours ride and they wanted to cover the distance in one day so it was necessary to change drivers. Even though Quinn was unhappy of giving her lovely red Volksvagen Beetle into Rachel's hands, after driving it for five hours, she had needed a break. It hadn' taken long for Rachel to almost kill them but they had acctually managed to survived. It still was a long way but their moods were getting better and better with the passing miles.

Quinn once again took a deep breath and told herself that she was going to trust Rachel and her horrible driving and that she would enjoy every part of being back home because, she would've never admitted it, but she missed Lima with her all self.

A small vibration of a cellphone took her away from Rachel's singing voice. She looked at her knees, where her phone was laying unabsorbed and it obviously wasn't hers.

"Blaine's asking if that party of yours Q. is still up to date." Kurt looked up from his phone for the first time they'd stopped at the gas station, which had been hours ago.

"Yeah, I'm kind of excited about it." Quinn spoke in her angelic voice. "I actually talked to my mom this morning, before I left my apartment, and the plan is that we're eating a dinner at our grandparents' house, Frannie with Jack and the kids are already there. Mom finally told me that she'd taken a couple of days off work so she could stay there too; that means my house is empty for the weekend and_ that _means I can finally throw a decent party. And by decent I mean with a use of my fake ID."

"I'll just text him the party is on!" Kurt rolled his eyes at Quinn's long story but he couldn't cover his excitement. Of course he was shitting himself. He was going to see his boyfriend but he couldn't wait to see the rest of their friends too.

"Yeah I was thinking about Saturday. Friday would be probably still a family day." The blond added after a couple of seconds. She had been planning that party since her departure on August. She'd promised her friends to do that when they had been saying their goodbyes to her. "I guess I'll just make an event right now."

"Yeah, you should think about who you're going to invite, because..." Rachel said over the wheel.

"First of all, watch the road, Rach," Quinn cut in. "and second of all, I _am _invaiting Finn."

The short brunette hissed laudly; it wasn't a secret that her and Finn had broken their engagement because of the long distance relationship problems. Both of them had seemed to move on since Rachel'd given Brody a chance a couple of weeks earlier. But Quinn knew better.

"Right. Brody's flying here on friday anyway." She added trying to compose herself.

Quinn only looked at Kurt who peeked at her over his phone. That whole situation was fucked up. Rachel had been the one to end that relationship. Rachel had been the one who'd first moved on. But she was also hurting terribly.

Quinn: _We should tell her._

Kurt: _Later, not when our lives are in her hands. Literally._

Quinn sighed one more time. She hated lying to Rachel but Kurt was right. She just posted the facebook event and then she got a text. She thought that maybe it was Kurt again but when she saw the caller's ID she instantly grinned.

_Can't wait for the party. I miss you so much, Q. xx_

"Why are you grinning like an idiot, Fabray?" Kurt threw a smirk at Quinn. "Wait, are you blushing?"

"_I am _not!" Quinn spoke stonefaced. She obviously lied because she felt her cheeks stinging from hotness.

"Who is it, Q?" Rachel asked her and she just couldn't keep her smile out of her lips.

"It's Sam." She answered in a hushed voice.

_It was almost 2 in the morning when she came back from her bathroom. She couldn't sleep. Her drama assignment for today went awesome and she was honoured in front of the whole year. No one had seemed to be jealous though, they all had been clapping at her performance. She'd won the crying assignment and she was extremely happy about it. _

_She was only in her robe when she sat at her bed with her computer once again. It was Friday, well Saturday actually, and she could have a nice sleep in the morning without worrying about her classes. She opened her facebook page and after a quick glance at it she closed it realising nobody was online. She was about to give up and close her Skype window when she saw a green sign next to a beautiful, well-known name: Sam Evans._

_She hesitated for a momet. They hadn't been speaking for almost a month now and she was affraid if he even wanted her to call him. But her good mood and her late night madness made a decision for her. Quinn clicked at the green button and waited, not sure of what she was doing. Sam was probably deeply asleep now and she was just wasting her time. _

_Quinn was about to disconnect the call when the screen went black. After a moment she could distinguish that lovely face she'd used to love back in the high school._

_"Quinn?" She heard after a second of silence. The screen was clear after Sam managed to turn on the nightlight. "Is that you?"_

_"Yeah," She almost beemed after seeing his goofy face. "Did I wake you up?"_

_"Nah," Sam answered with a smile. "I just came back from a party." He told her._

_"Are you drunk?" Quinn rose her eyebrow at her ex boyfriend._

_"Maybe a little." He smirked after a while and combed his hair with his fingers. "It's good to see you, Q. You're lookin' good." Sam's smirk went bigger when he realised what her tiny, silky robe revealed. Quinn actually understood what was the reason of his instant change of expression when she looked down at her almost exposed cleavage. She was about to cover herself when another crazy idea popped into her mind. She smirked back at the guy on the screen and threw off the material from one of her shoulders._

_"I got a couple of drink myself." She added. A moment later she cought a glimps of Sam taking off his shirt._

_"God, it's so hot in here!" He complained with a serious face. She just hoped he didn't hear her unexpected moan._

_"What is going on back there, Sammie?" Quinn asked him with a sweet voice a moment later._

_"You mean my room?" She heard him and rolled her eyes._

_"Cocky much?" Quinn asked with a smile. _

_Sam nodded. "You asked for it, Fabray."_

_"I meant Lima, Sam."_

_He was still smirking but after a moment his expression softened. "A lot actually."_

_"Really?" Sam smiled a big smile at that._

_"Yeah. We've got some new members, you know? They are young and kind of amazing. There is Marley, she's just like Rachel, maybe less annoying," Quinn laughed at this. "Unique transfered to McKinley, there's Jake, Puck's brother-"_

_"Puck has a brother?!" Quinn screamed in shock. When she remebered that her roommate is sweetly asleep she clasped a hand on her mouth. Sam just chuckled at her reaction._

_"Yeah, try not to go there." He added._

_"There's also Ryder, who I honestly think, is like my brother. He's my new buddy." Sam told her. "Kitty's thinking about an audition..."_

_"Kitty, huh?" Quinn asked him raising an eyebrow._

_"Just a Cheerio." Sam answered shortly a little off the tracks._

_"Okey..." She puckered her brows. "And the old crew?"_

_"Good, I suppose." Quinn couldn't focus when his chest and his abs were staring so intensively at her. Sam had alway made ker hot but he seemed to be even hotter when he was away._

_"Um, have you talked to 'Cedes?" She almost punched herself for that question. Why did she even had to know, it wasn't like she wanted that cute smile to disappear. But he just smiled again._

_"We've been talking... from time to time." Sam said. "It's fine, we're friends now."_

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yeah. Our relationship was always based on friendship." He sighed. "It was like a great friendship with romantic feelings."_

_Quinn felt her heart sinking. She diddn't know why. She wasn't in love with the guy afrer all and they were her best friends, so she had definitely wished them luck but something about that relationship always had seemed to not be right in her opinion._

_"I have to say, you kind of were crazy about her." She tried to deaden her thoughts._

_"I acted like a crazy man but I was never crazy about her." Sam told her. Even though they were miles apart she could feel him staring at her face. "I was crazy about only one girl in my life..." He almost whispered._

_"Santana?" Her brain was tricking her. She almost cursed when she heard her voice._

_She heard Sam chuckle. He was so attractive when he was doing that. "You're funny." He answered calmly with the cutest smirk she had ever seen._

Quinn looked around her living room with satisfied smile. Everything seemed to be perfect. Puck was there, with his brother apparently, to help her set heavier things. She was amused because of the way the two of them were scowling and glaring at each other.

They were so much alike, Quinn thought, but she didn't say a thing about it because they were so oblivious to that fact. But she knew that Puck was trying to get along with his younger step-brother, because family was everything to him. His mother, even though she was a cold bitch, his sister, even though they were so different, Beth, even though he could see her only a couple of times a month and now Jake. Puck cared about him, probably too much for his liking, because he was his brother. She cauld see that in his eyes.

She once again smiled at the two of them. They were fighting over the table, setting chairs they brough from Quinn's basement. Quinn already put snack and soda on the table. Boys moved two sofas away, making some space for the dancefloor.

Rachel sat with Brody in the corner. They just ended setting karaoke equipment and plugging them in to Quinn's big plasma.. Rachel was sitting on his lap and they were making out. Quinn and Kurt had told Rachel that Finn would bring someone the moment they'd arrived to Lima and she'd gone silent for a while and then she'd slammed her door at their faces.

Quinn saw Puck was shooting daggers at the couple. He couldn't believe in it, especially when he saw his best friends' ex-fiance exchenging saliva with her new buddy. He had been supposed to be Finn's bestman and he knew his friend wasn't over Rachel. Quinn just sighed at the whole situation. Brody was a nice guy. He actually was handsome, funny and had great personality. But he wasn't Finn. And she knew that the guy would have a rough night to survive. Quinn was sure that all her friends would be on Finn's side without even thinking about it and that Brody wouldn't make a lot of friends that night. She pitied him. He had apeared in a bad moment and had feelings for a wrong girl. That was his only fault.

Quinn walked into the kitchen to check out their supplies. The bottles were cooling in the fridge but she texted her guests that they should've bring more and so they would bring Thanksgivind's leftovers. It wasn't going to be a big party; all glee kids - old and new members with dates, a couple of cheerios that graduated with her with their boyfriends, a couple of friends from school and some guys from Dalton. About forty, maximum fifty people. Quinn was very excited. Everyone had told her they would be at her party, except Rory, who'd written her a message on facebook, that he unfortunately had come back home.

She unwillingly took a bottle of vodka from her fridge and looked at Puck who came to the kitchen with a disgusted face.

"I can't stand it anymore. Hope someone will come soon so they could take my attention from our _lovebirds_." He added sarcastically, nodding after Quinn showed him a bottle of transparent liquoir. She made two shots fot them and they drunk it immidiately after saying quiet 'cheers' to each other.

"For almost three years I had been trying to break them but when they finally did break up, I was so sad about it. It's just so wrong for them to be with other people." Quinn sighed. "It's so messed up." She laughed at this. Puck just chuckled.

"If you think this is messed up, just wait till you see Sam's new girlfriend." Quinn immidiately frowned when she heard words 'Sam' and 'girlfriend' in one short sentence. Puck seemed to notice that and smirk. "Wait with that frown to the moment when you see her, Q. She's so stupid she will be probably wearing her Cheerio uniform just to show off." Puck smiled and started leaving the kitchen.

"Wait, Puck! What's her name?" She grabbed his wrist and he smirked again, not actually surprised by her acctions.

"Her name is Kitty, Quinn." He said softly and left her shaking his head with amusement.

An hour later most of the poeple were already there, partying. Music was on full blast, most of the time playing from Quinn's laptop but glee people already made a couple of spontaneous performances. She just loved the atmosphere. She was so happy to see all her friends. She was welcoming each one of them and chatting and drinking with her guests. There was still no sight of Sam and Kitty. Same with Finn but she didn't care at that moment. Maybe because of her happiness or maybe because she'd drunk a couple of drinks already.

She was jumping happily to the music from that 'Project X' movie with Kurt by his site. He let go of Blaine for the first time so she decided to took the opportunity. After a moment they were out of breath so Quinn took Kurt's hand and they ran outside her house to cool off. The cold air made them come back to her house and take their coats. Kurt cought two bottle of beer and they sat on the single stair in front of her door. Each of them took a sip and they smiled looking at an empty street.

"This party is awesome, Q. It's so good to see all of them." Kurt said hearing Artie's rap coming from inside.

"It's been only four months and they all changed so much. They are all so grown up." She stopped for a minute and a moment later she looked at the ground. "I miss them so much, Kurt. All of them."

"I know." He answered simply. A comfortable silence filled the air. They were just sitting and drinking their beer.

"I wonder where Finn is... and Sam. It's already past ten." Quinn jumped when she felt someone's arms wrap around her shoulders. She turned around and saw Tina kissing her cheek.

"Love you, Q!" She told her and Quinn smiled. "Love you too, Tina." And after a moment Mike was taking that Asian girl away from them.

"I don't know about Sam. He is probably somewhere with his girlfriend. Kitty McBitch." Kurt laugh. Quinn wanted to join but she kind of felt sorry for the girl. And for Sam, because he had to hear it a lot. "Don't do that Mother Theresa face, Q. She got Britt out of Cheerios last month."

"She did what?!" Quinn yelled. Oh how she hated that girl now.

"Yeah. I had some chit-chat with our girls earlier tonight. And don't worry. Santana came back to Lima in the moment she heard the news and forced Coach Sylvester to take Britt back. She didn't want to tell me how." Both of them laughed. "But Sam's girl is still a co-captain along with Brittany." Kurt added.

"I already hate her. How someone so sweet and perfect as Sam can date a bitch like that?" Quinn asked herself and Kurt smirked at her words.

"There's more Q. You're goinna die when I'll tell you."

"Speak, my friend!" Quinn told him with a serious voice.

"Apparently Coach Sylvester loves you so much so she tortures Cheerios because they are not as amazing as you-"

"Nothing new." Quinn smirked proudly.

"-and she told Kitty something like that. "You think this is hard? Try doing a flip stunt being nine months pregnant, that's hard!" Quinn was laughing out laud when Kurt immiteted Sue's voice. "And Quinn still managed to do it better than you. Probably her fetus could do it better than you!"

"No, she didn't!" Quinn was chocking.

"You know she did, Q. I would pay any money to see that."

"Yeah." They were laughing like crazy people but after a moment Quinn looked at Kurt questioningly. "What about Finn?"

"Well, he went to his father's grave and then he wanted to show Mari around. They leave tomorrow." Quinn nodded at Kurt when he answered her quiestion. "She is so beautiful, you know? You'll see. Rachel will go mad again." He chuckled.

"Mari; it's a nice name."

"It's Marissa actually, but he calls her Mari." Kurt explained. "Carole and dad love her. She is really natural and nice. I think he could actually fall for her one day. I know he like her but his eyes are still empty. I still can't stand to look at him because of how sad his face looks but he actually kind of relaxes when she is around him. Or when she touches him."

"Oh." What's all Quinn could say. She was so sad about Finn and Rachel it was ridiculous. Especially with her. Kurt rose a sarcastic eyebrow at her.

"Oh? That's all what you're gonna say?" He laughed.

"Yes, 'Oh'. What do you want me to say. You know how I feel about them, Kurt." She laughed sadly.

"I guess." Kurt sighed. "Do you think they'll gonna go back together?" Quinn only looked at her friend.

"I don't know Kurt. It's hard to work things out where two people live on diffrent sides of a country. Odds may not be in their favour this time."

"Yeah." Kurt added at this and took a sip of his beer. "And stop quoting 'Hunger Games', Q. It gets annoying. You're doing it all the time."

"But they are the star-crossed lovers-"

"Q!" Kurt cut in.

"-and this is a big, big, big day. And that is mahogany." She was giggling the whole time. "I just love it."

"Stop it!"

"You're just jealous because I'd be a perfect Katniss." She smirked at her friend.

"More a district one Career." Kurt snorted.

"At least district two. And you'd be killed in the bloodbath... by me." She added jokingly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kurt said with disgust.

"Okey, I'll stop. God, you're so boring." She told him drinking her beer.

"No. Look." He pointed at her parking lot. She saw two people coming out from a beaten up truck. Quinn saw a cheerio uniform and instantly looked at the girl. Who the fuck wear cheerleading uniform to a party? A thanksgiving party? _Puck wasn't joking. _ She was seeing a poor copy of herself back in the days. Cheerio uniform, blond, high ponytail, arms on her hips and a proud, arogant smirk on her lips. What the fuck was that? Halloween? "Really, Sam? Really?" Kurt muttered sarcastically. _Sam_. She understood now. It was Sam.

A huge grin automatically appeared on her face. Quinn stood up in half of a second and started running towards him. He noticed her and a matching grin appeared on his lips. He took two fast steps and a moment later had her up in his arms.

"Oh my god, Sam! Where were you?" Quinn screamed with so much happiness that Kurt, who walked to them looked at her like at a crazy person.

"I had problems with my truck." Sam told her still holding her hand.

Kitty rolled her eyes and muttered. "As always."

"Oh guys." Sam looked at his girlfriend. He pulled of Quinn's hand and place it on Kitty's back. Quinn couldn't tell what was that what she felt in that moment but she definitely didn't like it. "This is my girlfriend, Kitty," Sam said with his sweet voice which made Quinn's knees week. "and these are my best friends, Quinn and Kurt."

"Hello, Kitty." Quinn shook girl's hand tightening it as hard as she could. The awkward stare was broke by a snort. The three of them looked at Kurt, who was trying to hold his laugher but he knew the battle was over. Kitty raised her eyebrow and Quinn just hated her even more.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt was choking. "It's just... 'Hello Kitty'... you k-know... like that-" Now both of them were laughing laudly and Quinn could see Sam fighting with himself.

"Yeah. We got it... Kurt." Kitty's voice was full of venom. She started walking away. She then stopped and looked at them with that judging look. "Sam." She stated and started walking away. Sam smiled at them and sighed. Quinn couldn't believe it. How the hell could that happen? Did that girl threaten or blackmail him? Why the fuck Sam, her cocky Sam from their Skype chat, got himself into some shit like this.

"That wasn't nice." Sam told her when he passed her and Kurt. He then winked at her and went after his slut... I mean girlfriend with a smirk, amused.

"Oh, that bitch must go." Kurt said looking at the couple.

"Come on, let's go back." Quinn took his arm and they both went inside.

Quinn saw Sam talking to Mike and Puck and she smiled at the trio. In the corner of her eyes she saw two people standing at her door hand in hand, looking around. She knew exactly who it was. Quinn immidiately went their way.

"Well, hello there." She smiled at her ex boyfriend.

"Quinn." She heard his soft voice."

"Finny." Quinn smiled at him raising his eye-brows.

"Come here." He laughed hugging her tightly.

"Quinn, this is my girlfriend Mari." She heard Finn's voice after they pulled away. Quinn knew he was looking for approval on her face. She nodded at him and smiled. Oh how broken and distant he was.

"Marissa, actually." The girl corrected Finn's words. Quinn for the first time looked at his companion. She was skinny and tall. She had amazing natural red hair. She was a natural beauty. She didn't have any make up. Maybe mascara but looking at her perfect freckled face she thought that maybe they were naturally black that way. Marissa's honest smile took her from her thoughts. She saw that the red haired girl wanted to shake her hand but she hugged her. She was so sorry for her. She didn't deserve a heartbreak Finn unwillingly would serve her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Quinn." She told her with a big understanding smile. Finn's eyes were so greatful. "Come in guys. I know you want to meet the rest." Finn simply nodded. Quinn had enough. Her heart was breaking because of his emotionless face. They started walking away when Quinn cought his arm firmly.

"Brody's here." She told him in a low voice.

"I know." Finn sighed. "Thanks, Q." And they walked away.

Quinn decided she needed a drink after meeting Finn. She went to the kitchen and she was surprised nobody was there. But when she opened her fridge she immediately understood why. She took the only bottle left at sighing made herself a shot.

"Do you maybe saw Sam?" Quinn heard _her_ voice. "Oh, it's you." She stated. "Good."

"What do you want?" Quinn didn't even try to be nice to Kitty.

"I think you know, we need to talk." Younger cheerleader came closer to her with arms crossed on her breasts.

"Yeah, definitely." Oh, HBIC mode showed up on Quinn's face as he put her arms on her hips.

"Listen, you preggo." Quinn snorted at her poor attempt of getting of her nerves. "You've been already a pin on my ass even though I didn't know you. Everyone seem to love you so much I wanted to throw up every time your name was being pronounced. But now, when I finally met you, I can stop stressing out so much because you're nothing. You're just a girl who got knocked up sophomore year. A simple slut, like Santana and Brittany." Quinn clenched her jaw. A couple more seconds and she was going to rip her into pieces. "You were nothing that's why Sam left you, you whore." And that was it.

"Listen, you little shit." Quinn told her with an evil smile. "Who do you think you're talking to, huh?" She chuckled sarcastically. "For a moment I thought that maybe, just maybe, we do look alike but when you desperately tried to raise one of your asymmetrical, fake eyebrow in the same way I did every fucking day of my time at McKinley I realised something. You are just an imitation. A poor cheep imitation of me. I suppose you saw my pictures. They are everywhere, right? So if I am nothing, a slut, and even a whore, what does it say about you? What does it make you, you know, being a cheep imitation of a whore?" Quinn raised her eyebrow the way it should be raised only by her.

Kitty was out of words. She thought she couldn't hate Quinn even more, but she did now. "Fuck you!" Was yelled at Quinn's face. She just shrugged it and smirk cruelly at the younger girl.

"Get out." Quinn said so quiet Kitty almost missed it.

"What?"

"This is my house," Quinn yelled. "So get the fuck out of it!"

Kitty hissed and stormed of the kitchen. Quinn couldn't stop herself and went after her to the hall when she saw she tucked on Sam's t-shirt.

"That whore is crazy, Sam." She heard her saying. "We're leaving." She pushed confused Sam towards the door. Everyone went quiet and started looking from the couple to Quinn as confused as he was. Oh god. Sam would think Quinn did it on purpose, that it was her fault. She couldn't stand the thought of Sam not talking to her. Without much thinking she went after them and she unlinked their hands. They both looked at her shocked.

"No, _Kitty_," Quinn tried to compose herself. She couldn't take that girl's shit anymore. "you're leaving. He's staying." She heard a lot of gasps. Kitty looked at Sam with anger. "I'm going to say it one last time," Quinn took a breath trying to calm herself. "get. out. of. my. house."

"Sam? Are you gonna stare like a dumb moron or are you going to help me?" Quinn noticed a vain that twitched on Sam's neck. _Dumb_ word. That ship just went down.

"You know what, Kitty?" He said exhausted. "You can go fuck yourself."

Quinn grinned once again like an idiot. She didn't even see when Kitty stormed off her house. She just heard laud cheers and felt Sam's arms over her body.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let her talk like that about you." He said letting go of her.

"Don't be. I won that battle, didn't I?" Quinn smiled at him honestly.

"Yeah, you did. You were kind of a badass, Q. That was so sexy." Sam whispered into her ear.

"Oh god, Sam. I'm so glad you're done with that little piece of cow shit." Santana came to them. The three of them laughed.

"Okey guys," Quinn scream. "Let's get this party started. Lima Heights style!" The brunette smirked at her. "San, would you like to do the honors?"

"Body shots!" Screamed Santana after a moment. There was more cheering and they all started doing tequila body shots.

Quinn couldn't hide her excitement when she was about to do a body shot from Sam's perfect body. She licked his soft skin on his neck and smirked as she saw Sam flinch a little. She put some salt on his wet skin and kissed his neck licking salt in the process. Quinn then _unwillingly_ traced her lips over his belly muscles while she sucked the substance from his belly button. Her smirked gone wider when she saw him clenching his fists. She grinned at him after a while and took a lemon from his mouth. Her warm lips touched his _accidentally_ and it was like she was on fire.

After a moment Sam ordered her to lay down. Quinn was protesting, because she had a dress on her but everyone started cheering and she was already drunk and he was Sam, right? He saw her like this. He even saw her naked. She looked at him, he nodded at her and she, not taking her eyes from his face, took straps of the dress off her shoulders and pulled her dress down her body, revealing her black, lacy bra and her flat stomach. Quinn saw Sam's face and it was enough to not care about her almost bare chest or even her stretch marks.

"No photos!" She heard Santana's warning voice and smiled at Sam. He was kind of frozen but he shook his head and looked at Latina girl.

"San, could you film it for me?" He asked her.

"With pleasure." Santana just smirked while Sam handed her his phone. After a second Sam's attention came back to Quinn. They locked eyes again and Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and grinned like a stupid. She opened them and saw Sam putting her lemon in her mouth, he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Let's give'em a show. What do you think, Q?" He backed up smirking at her. He saw her nodding _yes_ and he chuckled. "Okey, let's do this."

Sam came to the table and leaned down. He put a kiss on her collarbone and started kissing his way to his neck. She sighed a little, surprised. And then she moaned when he started sucking on her neck. Quinn could feel his smirk on her skin and she laughed at the feeling of cold liquid on her belly button. Sam put some salt on her now bruised skin and he immediately licked it back. Quinn could feel that a drop of the alcohol flew down to her side. Sam seemed to notice it too and he put his tongue almost at her back. He then licked it from down her side, through the line the drop drew, to her belly button when he sucked the rest of tequila. Quinn cheeks were so hot in the moment she started touching it. Her chest rising up and down. Sam leaned down and smirked at her flushed face. He started biting on her down lip and then laughed because of the wide eyes she made. He then took the lemon with his teeth and sucked on it.

"That was so hot." Murmured Brittany.

"Oh god, let's have sex!" Santana said and the both of them disappeared in the hall.

The party was back on it's tracks again. Somehow Sam kept winking at his ex girlfriend, dancing around her or touching her. It was too much for her and she decided to sit down at her table. It was past one in the morning and most of her guests went home. Kurt took Blaine to that fancy Lima hotel. He had been planning that escapade for two weeks and he had been so excited about their rande vouz. Mercedes went home after body shots. She told her she didn't feel well. But Quinn knew it was because of Sam. And her. Joe had to be at home before midnight so Sugar, his newst girlfriend as she found out, gave him a drive. Santana took one room with Brittany. Mike took another for Tina and him. Most of the Cheerios went home.

Quinn looked at the rest of them. Artie was sitting with Gabriella, one of this year's senior Cheerio. She was biting on his earlobe and he was mumbling laudly. Then there was Puck with some chick he'd brought two hours ago. Jake was sitting with Marley. That girl was the cuttest. Quinn fell in love with her automatically. And Jake too, in a matter of a fact. Unique as a big diva he/she was, had been sleeping under her table for an hour already. Rachel was sucking on Dean's face. Everyone felt uncomfortably, especially Dean. That was sick. Rachel was acting like a child and it was horrible because everyone in the room could feel how fake it was. She sighed one more time. Quinn pitied Finn so much. He kept glancing Rachel's way over Mari's head who was cuddling at Finn's side on the sofa. Then her eyes landed on Sam. He was dancing by himself in the middle of the dancefloor making a windy city move. He was so sexy and adorable when he was dancing that way. Quinn bit her lip at this sight.

"You love him, don't you?" Quinn jumped as an unfamiliar person appeared at her side.

"Hey, I don't know you." She looked at a younger, handsome guy.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled. "I'm Ryder. I'm sorry I walked to your house as a creep. Sam let me in."

"Oh so you are his new buddy." Quinn laughed at him. "Nice to meet you, Ryder. I'm Quinn."

"I know, you're kind of a legent at McKinley." He smiled at her. "Besides Sam won't stop talking about you."

Quinn rose her eyebrow. Sam was talking about her? "Really?" She asked him. He pointed at her so she leaned down. She did so and smiled questioningly.

"Yeah. Don't tell him I told you that but I think he still..."

"Hey buddy." They turned around to see Sam glaring at the both of them. He was holding Ryder's shoulder and he kind of squeezed it hard. Really, really hard. Quinn smiled at him. He looked so cute when he was so sweaty. "You don't hit on my lady, don't you?" He asked half jokingly, half serious. Quinn stared at him in awe. Was he jealous about her? Ryder laughed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Quinn would you like to sing with me?" Sam ignored his laughing friend and looked at Quinn with a sweet smile.

"Y-yeah." She told him looking a little bit shy. "Excuse me." Quinn smiled at Ryder and walked away but Sam stopped and showed his friend a finger. That coused Ryder to burst out with laughter.

Quinn felt Sam's hand on her back. It was so calming. He was so calming. She smiled at him. He only winked and took his guitar from behind karaoke machine. She giggled a little.

"I already picked the song." He told her plugging his guitar to the woofer.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to tell me what is it?" Quinn smiled confused.

"You'll see." He whispered.

"Sam..." And then he started playing a well-known melody.

"Remember the rutine?" She only nodded and looked at their friends. They cought their attention and smiled at the two of them. Quinn noticed Santana and Brittny sitting at the second sofa. Latina showed her thumbs up and Quinn nodded to herself. "Come behind me." He was unbelieveble. She laughed but then did what he asked her for.

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

It was like deja vu. She was sure her cheeks were redder than ever.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

They were surprised when all Quinn's guests started singing along to the chorus.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

Sam took off his guitar and grabbed her hands staring at her intensively.

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

All of them sang to the chorus once again, dreamely swaing to the music.

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Quinn looked at him. He was everything. He was her dream and she was afraid the she had to come back to reality soon. Reality when there's no Sam Evans. She frowned and Sam seemed to notice it. He grabbed her face with his hand and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I'm going to do it." Sam whispered a little afraid of her reaction.

"I know." She looked at him.

"You can stop me." He was inches away. She could feel his warm, alcoholic breath. It was delicious.

"I don't want to." Quinn answered and his huge lips crashed on hers. She jumped at his hips and crossed her legs on his butt. She heard those ghasps and chuckles and cheers. But she didn't care. She knew they were moving. But she didn't pull away from him. After a moment she ghasped for air and she laid her head on the crook of his neck. She let him carry her. She knew they were going to her bedroom. But she trusted him and she definitely wanted him.

Sam put her down and locked the door. When he turned to her she could see his nervousness. He took a couple of steps towards her and put his hands softly on her shoulders. His touch was magnetizing. He kissed her gently. He never kissed her the way he did now.

"I can stop whenever you want, baby." He told her this for the secong time and she simply nodded at him. He was such a gentleman. He was so caring and so perfect. She felt his lips on her neck, exactly on the place he sucked before. He smiled at this and brushed it with his fingers. "It's gonna be a hickey." Quinn just smiled. She wanted him. She wanted all of him.

"Come here." She pushed him onto her bed. Sam smirked because of the lust and need he saw in her eyes. She took off his shirt in a second and touched his perfect belly and smiled gently. She put a kiss on his abs and found her way up. "Lemme return the favour." She mumbled against his neck and then started sucking on it.

Sam grabbed her hips and started pulling the material of her dress up with his hands. She moaned when his thumbs brushed over her bra. She pulled away allowing him to take it from her completely. Withough second thoughts she started unbuttoning his jeans and Sam quickly kicked them off. He flipped Quinn under his body and looked down at her and groand.

"God, Quinn, you're so beautiful." He kissed her passionately. "I love you so much."

"What?" Quinn stopped kissing her dark blond dream guy and looked at his embarassed face.

"I'm sorry." He cursed under his breath. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No." She whispered unwillingly. They eyes locked and the view took her breath away. "Say it again."

Sam looked shocked but relieved in the same moment. He momentally grinned his full grin and look down at her. She was so beautiful he couldn't believe it. So he said it. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." She whispered unable to breath.

For the first time in her life she meant it. She knew she did. And Sam apparently knew it to. There was honesty drawn at her face. So he kissed her one more time. And then he kissed all her body. And she kissed every place at his body to his surprise too. And they were making love. Once. Twice... a couple of times actually. And they were happy. As happy as they never had been. And they cuddled after. And they stared either at each other or at the ceiling because they couldn't breathe properly.

"You know I'm leaving in two days." She told him after they heard that the music downstairs stopped playing a couple of minutes ago.

"I know." He answered simply.

"And you're staying here."

"Yeah." Silence filled the air.

"As mush as I want to be with you Sam, I just can't become a second Rachel." Quinn sighed. "I don't want to throw myself on other guys just to stop my heart from hurting."

"I promise, you won't." He looked at her with seriousness in his eyes. "Coach Beiste told me she's been talking to some scouts about me lately. I don't even dream of Yale. I just think that there's maybe some college closer to you. I don't have to be six hundreds miles away from you but I can be a hundred miles away too and that's better, right?" He looked at her but he knew she was holding back tears. "I won't promise you that I'll make it but I can promise you that I do my best. Even more if I'd be able to. Just to be with you, Quinn. I need to be with you, baby." His voice cracked and he waited a moment to calm himself down. "I know I'm asking for much, too much probably but if you could wait for me for a couple of month. Just wait and believe in me. In a three or four months I'm going to know if or where I got a football scholarship. Then we could talk. If it still wouldn't work out, we'd just say our goodbyes. But maybe I'll go to a place which is close enough for us, Q." He wiped her tears from her cheeks and kissed her gently. "You don't have to claim me as your boyfriend. We can just wait and see if odds are in our favour, baby. Okey?" He asked but he didn't actually expect her to answer it. It was suppose to hang in the air. But then Sam heard a single sob coming out her mount so he hugged her tighter.

"Okey." Quinn answered his hanging question and they both started crying again.

It was May and the air was so warm that she could see his sweaty chest shinning in a full sun. He was picking up a box after a box and she couldn't took his eyes off of his stretching muscles. He winked at her the way he always had. She was so happy she couldn't stand it. Quinn never felt something like that befere. It was beyond crazy.

He was a third year student at Yale. He took Graphic in Technnology as his specialization and was amazing in it. Quinn looked at him and thought about a boy she had once loved. A momory of him had always made her emotional. It wasn't as long ago but it seemed like another life to her. He had a real man now. With plans and great future ahead of him and she would never let him go. Not him.

His voice took her out from her thoughts and she grinned at her tall fiance. He took her in a tight embrace and planted a kiss on her soft lips.

"I love you, Quinn." He told her and kissed her once again.

"Ugh, get a room!" They heard a voice of a young boy and imidiately parted.

"Quinnie!" She heard his mother's voice before she could even see her. His mother hugged her and complimented her on her dress. As always.

"Son!" She heard his father and smiled at him. They all went inside taking the rest of the boxes. "The house is beautiful. I'm so proud of you, _Sam._"

_Sam Evens didn't get a football scholarship. His world crashed not only because it always had been his dream but also because of Quinn. He wasn't able to tell her so he kept avoiding her for a couple of days. He took graphic class in his last semester on high school. It had been always his hidden passion and he always had artistic skills. He just didn't know how to use them. Sam's teacher quickly realised how talented he was so he told him about that graphic contest. Every participant needed to make eight paiged comic book and drew it in special computer program. It was about to show each one's skills and especially creativity. Sam wasn't sure about it but then he found out what the topic was that year. Superheros. He knew he was going to win that prize this time. And it wasn't a simple trophy. Three best comic books' authors could choose any college they wanted to study in and they got a full scholarship. Sam took the second place and chose Yale. At first organizers thought he had been joking being a student with only Cs and Ds but he told them that rules were rules and he wanted to study on Yale. Quinn found him at her door a week later. She was angry because he hadn't talked to her for two months. She slapped him across the face and told him he was not worth it and screamed because of how annoying was his big smile. Sam then took it out. Her promise ring. She ghasped, still angry but seemed to be a little frozen in her place. He put it on her finger and leaning for a kiss said "I got into Yale, baby. I love you so much."_


End file.
